Stay A While
by DarkNightsDeepThoughts
Summary: "Because forever is an awfully long time to wait." WARNING: *character death*


_**!PLEASE READ! Many people have not liked this story because of the character death. If you can not handle the inevitability in life that we all must face at some point, kindly click away. I do not appreciate nasty comments about death. But if you are here for the story, I appreciate your views! Enjoy!**_

** Hi guys! So, This one was inspired by the recent death of my brother. Because you never truly know when death is coming, and there's not always a goodbye. I don't think the media does a good job of portraying that. As always, happy reading!**

**\- M**

"I've got six on this side what about you?"

I yell at Kensi. We are behind a large storage container in the middle of an old runway near the outskirts of L.A. .

"Four!"

I curse under my breath. Though Sam and Callen should be here any minute, the wait is unbearable. As soon as we had gotten to the site, Nell had called, warning us that it was all a set-up. Of course by that point it was too late, and Kensi and I were forced to take cover. We had been able to hold them off and call for backup, but… time was running out. Kensi pulled back from around the corner, shutting her eyes tightly while trying to catch her breath. I did the same.

"I don't know, Deeks. I don't see a way out this time."

My hearted skipped a beat. If Kensi was out of ideas, then we were definitely screwed.

"Don't say that."

I said, though my voice was shaking.

"Backup's on the way."

I turned and emptied half of my remaining clip into the general direction of the closely approaching enemy. I looked over at Kensi. She was looking straight ahead.

"Kens?"

I turned and took two shots again. The quick look I had at the damage I had done said I hit one guy. It was a bit late for a comeback, I thought to myself.

"I'm gonna run."

And then the noise around us stopped.

"What?"

I asked, slightly breathless.

"It's the only way. There's a warehouse about forty feet to the right. There."

She pointed in it's direction.

"If I make it out to look like I'm headed to the bunker over there,"

She pointed to an empty bunker much closer to us, but in the opposite direction.

"I can draw their fire. I move quickly enough, you get to the warehouse, I suspect that's where L.A.P.D and our guys will be waiting."

I stared at her, my mouth agape. I come to my senses.

"No way. Nope. That's not happening. I don't know, I just need time to think!"

I run my hand around my chin, searching into the recesses of my brain, thinking back to all my training to get her, us, safe. My mind is blank.

"We don't have time, Deeks. I say we have two minutes, three tops, and if they don't get here in that time frame, we are most definitely done fo-"

The sweet sound of burning rubber on concrete filled the echoing stretch of concrete. Sam's black Charger roared across the open expanse of manmade safari, shooting down the runway, passing us in a _woosh_ of hot air. Kensi laughed out loud with joy.

The Charger ploughed beyond enemy lines, taking out three of their men. Callen, Sam and a three other unfamiliar looking agents poured out of the car. It kind of looked like those contortionist that jammed themselves into the Mini Cooper. We emerged from behind the container, guns blazing. Gun shots rang out and sharp whizzing noises were the only thing I could hear. I saw Sam take down the last of them. A smile spread across my face, and relief across my heart. I turned around to where I knew my partner would be.

"See, I told you we'd be fi-."

My heart stopped. Kensi was lying facedown on the cement thirty feet from where I was standing. Blood pooled below her and was spreading slowly outward, taking up more and more of the space below her. My ears were ringing and my world slowly turning. But I was somehow able to stumble over to her.

"No. No. No. Kensi. Kens, listen you're okay. We're alright. You're gonna, you're…-"

I had dropped to my knees, and rolled her over to her side, her upper body cradled in my lap, her head in my hands.

"Kens..."

I whispered.

Her eyes, her beautiful eyes were open, but unseeing. Her blood warm, but her heart still. By this time Sam and Callen had run over, stopping several feet away.

"Sam!"

I yelled at him.

"Callen! Someone please, call an amblulance! I can't… she won't."

I looked back and forth between the three of them, not able to form words. I felt hot tears stream down my face.

"Someone help me, help her, _please_!"

Sam and Callen are still standing there, unmoving, their faces ones of loss and pain. We all know she is gone, yet training takes over when morale and sense no longer can. It takes several hours until she is secure in the autopsy lab.

It takes even longer before we are able to arrange a funeral, and before it can be held. It was a nice place where she was buried. Next to the remains of her dad, overlooking what would have been a very beautiful park had it not been the place of tears and disappointments and too soons and death.

I gave a speech at her funeral. About how great she was, and how life will never be the same, but for some reason we have to 'keep going on' so that we can 'keep her memory alive' so 'no one will ever forget'. Honestly I wasn't really listening to a word I was saying because I didn't really believe any of it.

What I do believe was that she was still there. That she was wandering around, causing all sorts of destruction, just waiting until we could join her. Which wouldn't really be that long, I concluding. Because when you promise someone you'll be with them for eternity, you wait. However long it takes. But I know that until the glorious day that we are united, I will go through my own sort of hell. Her absence is a reminder of everything that makes a good day, a good one. Her absence is also incredibly numb, but at the same time unbelievably sharp. But I will continue. I will live my life and protect other's just like she is by my side. And I will be patient.

Because forever is an awfully long time to wait.


End file.
